


Saved by Hufflepuff Friendship

by ruanxiaole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, No Horcruxes, Prophecy, Set in Tom's time, Triwizard Tournament, exaggerated effects of dark magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanxiaole/pseuds/ruanxiaole
Summary: Возможно, Тому суждено было стать Темным Лордом, однако один конкретный пуффендуец не захотел оставлять его в покое. Каким-то образом в нем проснулось дурацкое стремление оберегать Гарри, что в конечном итоге вылилось в спасение мира. Просто замечательно! Том был почти уверен, что был бы счастливее, приняв сторону зла, однако к счастью для всего остального мира Гарри был с этим категорически не согласен.





	Saved by Hufflepuff Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saved by Hufflepuff Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812790) by [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions). 



Том сердито швыряет книгу на библиотечный стол, игнорируя ошарашенные и недовольные взгляды, последовавшие за этим. Он думал, что в Хогвартсе все будет по-другому, но, к сожалению, ему не повезло попасть на факультет, который, по-видимому, считается не очень-то хорошим.

— Привет, — шепчет мальчик, сидящий за столом, на который Том только что швырнул книгу.

— Что тебе нужно? — узнав мальчика, тут же огрызается он. Сын Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, угодивший в Пуффендуй вместо Гриффиндора. Решение Шляпы наделало шума, но мальчика, казалось, это не взволновало. Том на его месте проявил бы беспокойство, потому что его факультет, хоть и считался рассадником злодейства, по крайней мере, не был самым презираемым в Хогвартсе. А от пуффендуйцев никто никогда не ждал выдающихся свершений.

Поттер ошарашенно моргает своими большими зелеными глазами, очевидно, шокированный его грубостью.

— Я Гарри Поттер, — говорит он, — первокурсник, как и ты.

— Знаю, — отвечает Том, нахмурившись. Ему хочется посвятить свое безраздельное внимание чтению трактата по магии, а вместо этого приходится поддерживать беседу. Нет, было бы неплохо с кем-нибудь подружиться, но только не с пуффендуйцем.

— О, — Поттер выглядит озадаченным, но через несколько секунд предпринимает ещё одну попытку, — Как тебя зовут?

— Том Риддл, — коротко отвечает он, ощущая раздражение всем своим тщедушным телом. Том пытается закончить разговор, открыв книгу, будучи слишком воспитан для того, чтобы просто встать и уйти. Он надеется, что Поттер все же поймет намек и оставит его в покое.

— Ну как тебе в Слизерине? — не обращая внимания, продолжает свою болтовню Поттер. — Я думал, что мне понравится только на Гриффиндоре, но и в Пуффендуе неплохо. Ну, честно, я вроде как боюсь высоты, поэтому хорошо, что гостиная Пуффендуя расположена на цокольном этаже, а не в башне.

— Понятно, — отрывисто бросает Том, не отрывая покрасневших глаз от текста.

— Так что мы, получается, соседи, — продолжает Поттер, — Гостиная Слизерина ведь в подземельях, да? Слизеринцам и пуффендуйцам следует подружиться, раз уж мы живем неподалеку.

Почему-то именно эта фраза окончательно выводит Тома из себя. Ему еще не доводилось слышать подобного бреда. Дружба между Слизерином и Пуффендуем? Мерлин, как же этот Поттер раздражает. Том закрывает книгу и сердито смотрит на мальчика в очках.

— Тебе что, не хватает своих друзей, и ты решил прицепиться ко мне? И да, слизеринцы и пуффедуйцы _не ладят_ друг с другом, что я тебе и продемонстрирую, если ты продолжишь донимать меня своей болтовней.

Гарри смотрит на него своими большими, зелеными глазами, будто не понимая, почему Том так резок с ним, и это почему-то злит слизеринца еще сильнее. Том подхватывает книгу и бросает на пуффендуйца ещё один испепеляющий взгляд, прежде чем в раздражении покинуть библиотеку.

***

Очевидно, он ошибался насчет Поттера: у того не возникает _ни малейших_ затруднений в общении с одноклассниками. Поттер постоянно окружён людьми, и каждый раз, когда их взгляды пересекаются, Том не может удержаться от презрительной ухмылки. Стоит ему это сделать, как Поттер всякий раз посылает ему смущенную улыбку в ответ, а Том всегда раздраженно отворачивается.

Он снова случайно натыкается на Поттера перед Рождеством. Однако в этот раз нет ни смущенных улыбок, ни сияющих зеленых глаз. Вместо этого Том видит разбитые губы и кровоподтеки на щеках. Он удивляется, почувствовав, как гнев вскипает в груди, однако в еще большее удивление его подвергают собственные действия: он опускается на колени и помогает Поттеру подняться. Тот хватается за него дрожащей рукой.

— Кто это сделал? — спрашивает Том тихим голосом.

— Пустяки, — говорит Поттер, — В любом случае, зря я сюда пришёл.

Том долго смотрит на Поттера. Хотя его распирает от любопытства, он знает, что Гарри ничего не расскажет, поэтому вместо этого спрашивает:

— А почему ты вообще здесь?

Лицо Поттера проясняется, а хватка на руке Тома усиливается. Он вновь улыбается, и выглядит таким счастливым, что становится проще не обращать внимания на кровь, испачкавшую его бледные губы. Том недоумевает, почему его это так сильно волнует, хотя и подозревает, что дело в ненависти к хулиганам. И хотя Поттер — раздражающий тип, он такого не заслуживает.

— Это наш пуффендуйский секрет, — говорит Поттер. — Кухня как раз за углом. Хочешь сходить?

Он смотрит с надеждой, и у него по-прежнему идёт кровь, поэтому Том лишь пожимает плечами и отправляется следом за Поттером.

Когда они подходят к картине с фруктами, Поттер заставляет его закрыть глаза, а когда снова разрешает открыть, они уже на кухне. Домашние эльфы начинают суетиться при виде Поттера, потом один из них отдаёт команду — и по щелчку пальцев перед мальчиками появляется тарелка с печеньем.

Они делят печенье между собой, и, хотя Том отправляется спать, так и не узнав, кто избил Гарри Поттера, его желудок полон, а на душе стало легче.

***

Поттер, по-видимому, решил, что этот случай сделал их друзьями, и Том не спешит его разубеждать. Гарри отправляет ему коробку шоколадных лягушек на Рождество, и, хотя Том понимает, что для Поттеров с их богатством это ничего не стоит, он все же немного тронут, потому что никто раньше _ничего_ ему не дарил.

Они не встречаются до конца учебного года, чему Том втайне благодарен, ведь это означает, что ему не придется вновь наткнуться на истекающего кровью Поттера. Он не задумывается над тем, кто именно издевается над пуффендуйцем, потому что, в конце концов, это не его дело, и у него и так хватает причин для беспокойства. Например, нужно повысить свое положение на факультете Слизерин. Та еще морока, однако Том полагает, что сможет обеспечить себе относительную безопасность, продолжая демонстрировать лучшие результаты среди своих одноклассников.

Он натыкается на Поттера в поезде, когда возвращается в Хогвартс на второй курс. Тот склоняет голову в приветствии и, прежде чем Том успевает возразить, тащит его в пустое купе. Том кривится, но Поттер жизнерадостно спрашивает его, как прошло лето, на что Том молчит и просто смотрит на него в ответ до тех пор, пока Поттер не продолжает свою болтовню.

Он совершенно не замечает, что Том уже на грани, и, когда в купе заглядывает второкурсница-пуффендуйка, Гарри приглашает ее войти, даже не спросив его мнения. Том узнаёт её — Помона Стебль тоже не спрашивает разрешения, прежде чем войти и начать рассказывать Гарри, как у нее прошло лето, совершенно не обращая внимания на мрачно забившегося в угол Тома. Затем приходят еще двое пуффендуйцев, соседи Гарри по комнате, называют Тому свои имена и начинают общаться между собой.

Через двадцать минут этой непрекращающейся пытки Том собирается уйти, но тут в купе стучится леди с тележкой. Поттер без раздумий покупает сэндвичей и сладостей на всех, и не говорит ни слова, когда Том тянется к еде. Вместо этого Поттер придвигает к нему побольше сладостей, и Том, обычно не приемлющий подачек, на этот раз не возражает, потому что Поттер, вероятно, не ждёт ничего взамен.

Он думает, что больше они не увидятся, но на следующий день Поттер находит его в библиотеке. Он просто смотрит на Тома, а затем начинает раскладывать свои вещи на его столе. Том отвечает ему кивком головы, ведь вчера Поттер угощал его сэндвичами и сладостями, и они вместе занимаются в тишине. Когда приходит время покинуть библиотеку, Поттер тихо интересуется, не хотел бы Том перед сном сходить с ним на кухню, и Том, вопреки здравому смыслу, соглашается.

Постепенно это становится традицией: они встречаются примерно раз в неделю в библиотеке, а затем идут на кухню. Видимо, Поттер слишком уж привыкает к их совместным похождениям, потому что однажды к ним присоединяется девочка-пуффендуйка, которую Том встретил в поезде. Помона Стебль — та еще болтушка, и у нее совершенно отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, потому что она решает поболтать именно с Томом. Том смотрит на неё в глубочайшем ужасе, и, когда Помона уходит по направлению к туалетам, Поттер начинает тихонько посмеиваться над ним.

— Все это из-за тебя, — шепчет Том, и Поттер разражается смехом.

— Она милая, — говорит Поттер, переведя дыхание. — А тебе окружение хороших людей идет на пользу.

Он недовольно смотрит на Поттера, но не успевает возразить, потому что девочка возвращается и просит помощи с домашним заданием по зельям, а он не в силах отказать, когда Поттер глядит на него своими большими зелеными глазами.

***

Том думал, что слизеринцы станут возражать против его пуффендуйского окружения, однако этого не происходит. Они все-таки не гриффиндорцы и не всезнайки когтевранцы, а во всей школе существует негласное правило не трогать пуффендуйцев. Они и так не создают проблем, поэтому предъявлять им претензии бессмысленно. (К тому же, хотя об этом редко говорят вслух, пуффендуйцы бывают _опасны_. При всей доброте и дружелюбии главным их качеством является преданность, поэтому, когда один из своих подвергается нападкам, весь факультет встает за него горой).

Вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, пуффендуйцы принимают Тома за своего. Если Том задумывается об этом, то начинает ощущать скорее раздражение, нежели признательность, поэтому он просто выкидывает подобные мысли из головы и снова идёт вместе с Поттером, вопреки голосу рассудка. В конце концов, слизеринцы не высказывают никакого недовольства, а пуффендуйцы угощают его едой с кухни и даже дают ему почитать книги из семейных библиотек, не требуя ничего взамен.

К концу второго курса Том с удивлением понимает, что ему претит возвращение в приют не только из-за ненависти к этому месту. Он более резок, чем обычно, и Поттер пытается выяснить причину его дурного настроения, но Том держит рот на замке и отвлекает Поттера разговорами о годовых экзаменах.

Жизнь в приюте все также ужасна, а приближающаяся война с Германией всё только усугубила. Большую часть лета он в страхе прячется, когда слышит громкие звуки с улицы.

Он сталкивается с Поттером в Хогвартс-Экспрессе. Когда Том вздрагивает, стоит поезду тронуться, Поттер тут же понимает, что что-то не так. Он не задает вопросов, но по нахмуренному, сосредоточенному выражению его лица Том понимает, что тот обо всём догадался.

Впрочем, Поттер не поднимает эту тему, и третий курс проходит так же, как и второй. Одержимость Тома своим происхождением постепенно сходит на нет по той простой причине, что у него не остается времени на исследования — пуффендуйцы продолжают просить у него помощи с домашней работой. Как ни странно, его это не раздражает, и про себя он думает, что после окончания школы мог бы стать учителем.

Тома уже давно не пытались задирать, поэтому он несколько ошарашен, когда группа слизеринцев начинает сыпать колкостями на тему: «Как так получилось, что все его друзья — пуффендуйцы». Впрочем, из всех пуффендуйцев единственным своим настоящим другом он считает только Поттера, так что насмешки проходят мимо него. Слизеринцы не спешат переходить от слов к делу, поэтому большую часть года Том благополучно игнорирует их насмешки.

Он успел привыкнуть к издёвкам, когда однажды слизеринцы набираются наглости и обзывают его грязнокровкой в присутствии пуффендуйцев. Как обычно, он просто не обращает на них внимания и продолжает свой путь на кухню, поэтому удивляется, когда поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что все пуффендуйцы замерли на месте.

— Том, — говорит Поттер опасно низким голосом, сжимая в руке палочку. — Они и раньше так тебя называли?

Том смотрит на него в некотором смущении и не знает, что ответить, ведь оскорбляют-то его.

— Называли, да? — рычит Стебль, — Разве мы не говорили, что прикроем тебя? — не дожидаясь ответа Тома, она резко и без раздумий выстреливает в ближайшего слизеринца проклятием сглаза.

Пуффендуйцы свирепы в гневе, и завязывается потасовка. Том не знает, что делать, хотя ему наверняка известно больше сглазов и проклятий, чем любому из пуффендуйцев. Когда один из слизеринцев целится в него, Поттер, пылая яростью, применяет мощные щитовые чары и посылает в обидчика один из самых пренеприятнейших сглазов, которым их учили.

Когда из-за угла появляется завхоз, избежать неприятностей не удаётся никому. Хотя им назначают отработки, пуффендуйцы не унывают. Стебль насвистывает, когда они чистят котлы. Том смотрит на нее, и она усмехается в ответ, посылая ему улыбку во все тридцать два зуба:

— Больше они к тебе не полезут! — говорит она. Именно в этот момент Том задается вопросом, не слишком ли рано списал ее со счетов как «безобидную пуффендуйку», и не может ли он причислить к своим друзьям других пуффендуйцев, кроме Поттера.

Стебль оказывается права — слизеринцы теперь даже не смотрят в его сторону. Он знает, что ему следует чувствовать неловкость, нежели гордость, однако смущение не успевает завладеть им, так как пуффендуйцы не оставляют ему на это времени. Они продолжают подсовывать ему ценные книги, и Том думает, что, возможно, нет ничего плохого в том, что он не «настоящий» слизеринец.

Когда Том возвращается в Хогвартс после летних каникул на четвертый курс, он бледен и замкнут. Поттер пылает праведным гневом. Раздражение его только усиливается, когда он узнает, что Том просил разрешения остаться в Хогвартсе, но ему тут же отказали. Том замечает, как Поттер пишет родителям письмо, полное смелых, негодующих слов.

— Не волнуйся насчет летних каникул, — говорит Поттер, — Я об этом позабочусь.

Том едва успевает удивиться, что в ответ на это щедрое предложение он ощущает признательность вместо негодования, как Поттер немедленно переключается на обсуждение их летней домашней работы, и Том так ошарашен, что может лишь поддержать разговор.

Пуффендуйцы тащат его на отборочные испытания, а он, хоть и протестует, всё же остаётся посмотреть, потому что в пробах участвует Поттер, а Том ни за что не упустит возможности подразнить его. Превосходные результаты Поттер демонстрирует только на занятиях по ЗОТИ — остальные предметы, и в особенности зелья, ему не даются, поэтому Том смотрит с открытым ртом, как Поттер нарезает круги вокруг других претендентов. Он настолько талантлив, что Тому остаётся только глядеть на него широко распахнутыми глазами и гадать, почему Поттер не пробовался раньше.

Поттера выбирают ловцом в команду Пуффендуя, и они устраивают празднование, угощая его сливочным пивом и осыпая похвалами.

Зеленые глаза Поттера сияют, когда он смотрит на Тома с вызывающей усмешкой:

— Спорим, ты думал, что я хорош только в защите?

Том не может придумать ответ, потому что только что вдруг осознал, как же его завораживает наследник Поттеров. Впервые в жизни взгляд Поттера смущает его.

— Том? — улыбка Поттера медленно угасает, он ошарашенно моргает. — Ты в порядке?

Его сердце по-прежнему бешено колотится, но Том вынуждает себя просто закатить глаза:

-Ты говоришь так, будто и правда хорош в квиддиче.

Поттер смеется, ведь он привык к Тому, а Том замирает, потому что с ужасом осознаёт, что его привлекает единственный из школьных друзей.

Он все также проводит время с Поттером, но тот теперь пропадает на тренировках по квиддичу. Тома силой волокут на квиддичное поле бесчисленное количество раз, что ему в итоге надоедает. Чаще всего пуффендуйцы отправляются поддержать Поттера всей компанией, поэтому у Тома появляется много свободного времени, которое он решает провести в библиотеке, _даже без_ компании в лице Поттера.

Он привыкает проводить время в одиночестве и даже получает от этого удовольствие. Поэтому, когда однажды зимним днем Абраксас Малфой садится за его стол, Том чувствует что-то сродни раздражению. Они никогда не ладили, даже после того, как пуффендуйцы во всеуслышание объявили его одним из них, поэтому, когда Малфой покашливает, сообщая о своем присутствии, Том даже не пытается скрыть презрительную усмешку.

— Тебе что-то нужно, Малфой? — с напускной вежливостью спрашивает он. — Хочешь, чтобы я проверил твоё сочинение по зельям?

Малфой резко краснеет. Хотя он и получает высокие оценки по зельеварению, ни для кого в Слизерине не секрет, что ему приходится заниматься часами, чтобы достичь приемлемого уровня. Том вопросительно поднимает бровь, и к Малфою возвращается самообладание:

— Ты задумывался о своем наследии, Риддл? — говорит он, положив на стол свои ухоженные руки.

— А тебе-то что? — спрашивает Том, и на него снисходит понимание. Он не может сдержать ухмылку. — Тебя это задевает, Малфой? Что я, пусть, возможно, и нечистокровный волшебник, превосхожу вас по силе?

— Ты ведь один из нас! — шипит Малфой, на его щеках расцветает румянец. — Не знаю, как пуффендуйцы этого не видят, хотя, возможно, этого следовало ожидать, ты ведь слизеринец до мозга костей.

Том замолкает, ведь он и правда не ожидал, что Малфой так из-за этого разнервничается. Малфой напирает на него — очевидно, ему многое хочется сказать после четырех лет молчания:

— Ты не можешь быть грязнокровкой, — зло усмехается Малфой, — Грязнокровка ни за что бы не овладел магическими дисциплинами, не прилагая к этому ни малейших усилий! — Малфой делает паузу, его ноздри подрагивают. Затем он тяжело вздыхает, — Ты ведь из приюта, не так ли? За определенную плату Гринготтс может произвести проверку твоей родословной. Я заплачу за проверку, мне нужна лишь капля твоей крови.

— Ты еще больший идиот, чем я полагал, раз думаешь, что я отдам тебе свою кровь, — говорит Том после небольшой паузы, и Малфой закатывает глаза:

— Я не первый день тебя знаю. Всем известно, что ты самый настоящий параноидальный ублюдок. Вот бланк, — он кладет его на стол перед Томом. Тот бросает на бумагу взгляд, и Малфой встает с места, — Просто подумай об этом, хорошо?

— Подожди, — говорит Том, когда Малфой уже собирается уходить, — Зачем тебе это? Хочешь обрести душевное равновесие?

Малфой молчит, видимо, колеблясь над ответом. Том терпеливо ждет. Через мгновение Малфой вздыхает, а затем кивает:

— Слушай, тебя ведь не просто так распределили на Слизерин, и меня чертовски раздражает, что ты предпочитаешь проводить время с ними, а не с нами. Я скажу это только один раз: Риддл, у тебя есть потенциал. И мне неприятно видеть, как ты растрачиваешь его впустую, развлекаясь с пуффендуйцами. Просто пройди чертов тест.

Он уходит, не попрощавшись. Около минуты Том раздражённо думает о том, как же чёртов Малфой любит совать нос в чужие дела, а потом переводит взгляд на бланк.

В итоге он все-таки посылает документ в банк, потому что за проверку платит Малфой, а любопытство распирало Тома с момента приезда в Хогвартс. В какой-то момент его происхождение перестало быть столь важным, потому что пуффендуйцы никогда не обсуждали статус крови, слизеринцы с младших курсов едва осмеливались сказать ему слово поперек после первой стычки с пуффендуйцами и последующего жестокого избиения, а старшекурсникам не было до него особого дела, поэтому в конце концов Том просто принял существующее положение вещей.

Когда он получает ответ из Гринготтса, у него чуть не останавливается сердце, потому что в письме с результатами проверки прямым текстом сказано, кем были его родители. Около нескольких часов Том размышляет, что же ему делать с этой информацией, после чего Малфой приходит к нему сам. Тот факт, что Малфой подкупил гоблинов, чтобы те рассказали ему о результатах проверки, лишь ненадолго вызывает у Тома раздражение, так как Малфой вручает ему стопку книг о его происхождении. Том берет фолианты и вздыхает, удивляясь, когда успел стать настолько предсказуемым. Все, что нужно, чтобы заполучить его расположение, — предложить ему знания.

Даже если Том и правда наследник Слизерина, он не знает, как объявить об этом открытии всей школе. Он не собирается заявлять свои права на фамилию Слизерин, потому что это сделает его мишенью, и он не готов к хаосу, который за этим последует. Самый влиятельный член факультета Слизерин и так на его стороне (Малфой позлорадствовал немного, а затем успокоился, и с ним стало довольно приятно иметь дело), а причин рассказывать о своих корнях всему миру нет никаких. Он может заполучить достаточно союзников, воспользовавшись связями Малфоя, поэтому Том решает немного подождать и проводит четвертый курс примерно так же, как и третий.

Его влюбленность в Гарри отнюдь не угасает с течением времени. Тома подобное обстоятельство несколько сбивает с толку, потому что всю свою жизнь он и не подозревал, что может испытывать к кому-либо романтические чувства. Он быстро уставал от общества людей и рассматривал их лишь с точки зрения ценности и выгоды, которую они могут принести, не задумываясь о влиянии, которое они на него оказывают, поэтому его чрезвычайно утомляют переживания по поводу каждого сказанного Поттером слова.

А самое неловкое в этой ситуации то, что Том на самом деле не возражает против своего увлечения пуффендуйцем. Ему нравится привлекать внимание Поттера, нравится его смешить. Тома даже не волнует, что увлечение Поттером делает из него гея, ведь сам факт того, что он вообще умеет колдовать, не совсем нормален, так что влечение к парням его не смущает. В конце концов, Поттер нравится ему не только потому, что тот привлекателен физически, а из-за его доброты, дурацкой щедрости и умопомрачительной непонятливости. А самое главное — Поттер просто чертовски настойчив, — он не отвернулся от Тома. Он такой жуткий идеалист, что Том порой не знает, как на него реагировать.

Он полагает, что смог неплохо скрыть от других свою влюбленность, поэтому, когда Поттер тащит его в пустой класс, он и не задумывается о чем-то подобном.

Поттер нервничает — его выдают покрасневшие щеки и прикушенная губа. Когда Том поднимает бровь, Поттер начинает приподниматься вверх-вниз на носках.

— Что с тобой? — наконец спрашивает Том. Поттер непринужденно пожимает плечами.

— Том, — говорит Поттер, — ты довольно странно себя вел весь год. Не думай, что я не заметил, как много времени ты проводишь в компании придурка Малфоя и этих странных книжек, которые ты пытаешься от меня спрятать.

Он вспыхивает румянцем, чувствуя себя неловко от того, что его поймали. Улыбка Поттера становится шире:

— В любом случае, я не возражаю, потому что тебе действительно следует завести хоть пару друзей на Слизерине, пусть даже одним из них станет чертов Малфой. Поедешь ко мне этим летом?

И Том действительно отправляется к нему, потому что Поттер настойчив, и Том никогда не мог сказать ему нет. К тому же, согласившись, Том сможет провести все лето вместе с Поттером, вдали от приюта.

Лето пролетает быстро. Том получает доступ в библиотеку Поттеров, а Гарри время от времени куда-то пропадает со своими родителями. Тому ничего не объясняют, но ему это и не нужно, так как он может проводить восемь часов наедине с собой. Поттеры оказывают ему радушный прием, с первого курса наслушавшись от Гарри печальных подробностей о прошлом Тома. Они так сильно любят своего сына, что все, что делает его счастливым, радует и их.

***

Гарри умоляет Тома сесть за пуффендуйский стол во время пира по случаю начала учебного года, и Том соглашается, потому что это проще, чем сказать Гарри «нет». На середине ужина директор Диппет встаёт, чтобы произнести речь. Когда он объявляет, что соревнования по квиддичу отменяются, все их друзья сочувственно хлопают Гарри по спине. Тома эта новость не слишком волнует: он по-прежнему считает квиддич скорее опасным, чем увлекательным видом спорта. Он пропускает половину речи директора мимо ушей, поэтому удивляется, когда Гарри, сидящий рядом, неожиданно ощутимо напрягается.

— Турнир Трех Волшебников! — шепчет Стебль, ее карие глаза расширяются от восторга, — Его уже целую вечность не проводили! И мы подходим по возрастным ограничениям!

— Ни за что, — отрезал Гарри, удивив своей репликой половину стола, потому что Гарри никогда не высказывается так резко. Они молча наблюдают за тем, как Гарри сердито разделывает стейк. — На Турнире опасно, — продолжает он, — Его вообще следовало бы запретить.

— Опасно? — повторяет Стебль. — Гарри, ты ведь обожаешь опасность!

— Но я же не чертов гриффиндорец! — взрывается Гарри, бросив нож на тарелку с громким звуком. — Они всегда хотели гриффиндорца, а получили меня! — он тяжело дышит, ноздри трепещут, и Тома распирает от желания спросить, что случилось, когда Гарри поднимается, спотыкается и чуть не падает, стараясь поскорее убраться из зала.

Том удерживает его от падения. Хотя Гарри посылает ему благодарный взгляд, через секунду он вылетает из Большого зала, очевидно, желая остаться наедине со своими мыслями.

Стебль не дает Тому последовать за Гарри, поэтому ему приходится дожидаться, пока все закончат трапезу. Он отделяется от пуффедуйцев, которые возвращаются к себе в гостиную, так как что-то ему подсказывает, что Гарри он там не найдет.

Когда Том в сотый раз поворачивает за угол, то видит Дамблдора, нависающего над Гарри. За все годы знакомства с Гарри Том видел в его глазах страх лишь однажды — на первом курсе, когда Том нашел его, избитого, в пустом коридоре. Хотя Дамблдор — профессор, что-то в данной сцене напоминает ему о том случае с избиением. Он хмурится, не зная, стоит ли ему стоит ли ему приблизиться, или лучше подождать, чтобы разобраться в ситуации.

С такого расстояния до него доносятся лишь обрывки страстной речи Дамблдора. Такие фразы как «Избранный», «Как гласит пророчество…» и «На самом деле ты не должен был попасть в Пуффендуй» мало что проясняют в общей картине. Но когда Том все же собирается вмешаться и спасти Гарри от профессора, Гарри немного сдвигается и замечает Тома. Его глаза расширяются, и даже на расстоянии Том видит, как Гарри едва различимо качает головой. Гарри не хочет, чтобы его спасали, а Том уважает его желания.

Когда Дамблдор уходит, Гарри сам подходит к Тому. Его до сих пор трясет. Зеленые глаза блестят от непролитых слез, и Тому хочется лишь одного — чтобы Гарри почувствовал себя лучше. Он хмурится. Гарри рассказывает Тому все, у него дрожит голос:

— Вот где ты пропадал прошлым летом, — говорит Том, и Гарри кивает. Он выглядит несчастным.

— Я знаю, что Дамблдор предложил провести Турнир, чтобы проверить меня, — говорит Гарри.

Он прав. У Тома сжимается сердце при виде полного отчаяния, написанного на лице Гарри, когда Кубок выбирает его в качестве чемпиона Хогвартса. Том обещает себе, что защитит его.

Начало пятого курса пролетает в мгновение ока. Гарри по большей части не находит себе места от волнения, но Том, хотя и переживает насчёт Турнира, знает, что Гарри не составит большого труда победить. Гораздо сильнее его беспокоит тот факт, что Дамблдор отправит Гарри сражаться с единственным Темным Лордом этого времени.

Однажды, сидя рядом с Малфоем и изучая один из увесистых томов, что тот дал ему, Том не может сдержать удивленного вздоха.

В Тайной комнате живет Василиск, который подчиняется наследнику Слизерина. По мнению Тома, это лучший способ сразить Гриндевальда.

Поскольку Малфой по-прежнему неотрывно смотрит на него, Том решает привлечь того к поискам. Ради поисков Комнаты он пропускает несколько встреч с Гарри и знает, что тот не очень-то доволен, что он предпочел ему Малфоя. Однако, Гарри занят тренировками и проводит время со своими пуффендуйскими товарищами, а Малфой готов вместе с ним бродить по всему замку в поисках Тайной комнаты. Когда они все-таки находят вход, который почему-то оказывается в туалете для девочек, Том приходит в восторг при виде огромного количества книг на множество различных тем, укрытого под сводами сырого помещения. Книги оказываются бесполезны для Малфоя — для него они представляют набор «закорючек», и ему остаётся лишь с растерянной усмешкой наблюдать за восторгами Тома. Когда они, наконец, покидают Комнату, Малфой обещает прислать ему другие книги на опасные темы, если Том и вправду хотел бы получить доступ к качественной литературе. Он колеблется лишь какую-то долю секунды, прежде чем согласиться. Василиска он так и не нашел, а Темная магия как раз могла бы стать ему идеальной альтернативой.

На следующее утро после того, как он находит Комнату, Гарри отлавливает его перед занятиями и тащит в пустой класс. Он кусает губы и ведет себя нетипично, что Том какое-то время непонимающе смотрит на него.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, когда Гарри судорожно вздыхает, и тот качает головой:

— Нет. Том, все ужасно. В первом задании мы должны будем сразиться с драконами.

Волнение сковывает его лишь на долю секунды, и Том заставляет себя вести себя как обычно:

— Всего лишь драконы? Только не говори, что ты боишься этих ящериц-переростков, — пожимает плечами он.

— Ты же просто шутишь, да? — дуется Гарри.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — говорит Том. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

При этой фразе взгляд Гарри смягчается, а напряжение, похоже, уходит:

— Да, — говорит он, — Я знаю.

И он действительно предлагает план действий, а то, что в плане присутствуют элементы, граничащие с Темной магией, совсем не его вина. Просто темномагические заклинания даются гораздо легче, чем обычные, требуют меньше энергетических затрат. Да и с точки зрения логики проще обратиться к ним, ведь овладеть темномагическим проклятием можно всего за несколько минут, в то время как на практику других заклинаний уйдут часы. К тому же, они всегда оказываются менее эффективными.

Когда Том рассказывает ему о найденном в Тайной Комнате проклятии, способном в значительной степени ослабить дракона, Гарри хмурится. Это и неудивительно, если учесть отношение Гарри к Темной магии, однако Том думал, что тот уступит.

— Том, — немного нерешительно зовет Гарри, — это ведь довольно темное заклинание, не так ли?

— И что с того? — говорит Том, хмурясь. — Речь идет о драконе, Гарри. Конечно, ты должен понимать, насколько он опасен.

Гарри сердито смотрит на него, а затем качает головой:

— Я не стану пользоваться темной магией.

Том сейчас крайне раздражен, и это слышно по его голосу:

— Не будь идиотом. Просто воспользуйся этим заклинанием.

Гарри глубоко вздыхает:

— Ладно, я понимаю, что, возможно, немного напугал тебя пророчеством и прочими ужасными вещами, но мы не будем заходить так далеко.

— Я не боюсь, — немедленно парирует Том. — Можно подумать, будто я в самом деле о тебе беспокоюсь.

Теперь Гарри забавит показное недружелюбие со стороны Тома:

— А ты нет?

— Нет! — говорит Том, ощетинившись. — Ладно, к черту заклинание, ищи способ справиться с проклятой зверюгой самостоятельно.

Он бросается прочь из класса, хлопая дверью, и всего через какие-то несколько секунд Гарри выбегает за ним. Когда Гарри догоняет его и переводит дыхание, Том молчит и хмурится.

— Ты пугаешь меня, — говорит Гарри, теребя нижнюю губу верхними зубами, — Ты избегаешь меня и проводишь время в компании мерзавца Малфоя и темной магии…

— То, что я слизеринец, еще не значит, что я непременно стану злодеем, — говорит Том, хотя Гарри и прав касательно того, как часто Том практикует темную магию. — В темной магии нет ничего плохого. Нельзя же во всем слушаться Дамблдора… — он замолкает, потому что Гарри качает головой:

— Не говори так, Том, — отвечает Гарри. — Люди могут подумать, что ты действительно практикуешь темную магию.

— И что в этом такого? — спрашивает Том спокойным голосом, хотя внутри у него все кипит. — Темной магией легко овладеть, заклинания получаются мощными. Гриндевальд не сможет ничего противопоставить Убивающему проклятию!

— Том! — резко восклицает Гарри. — Если ты когда-нибудь воспользуешься темной магией, мы не сможем…

— Ты перестанешь быть моим другом? — перебивает Том. — Что ж, полагаю, так тому и быть.  
В этот раз Гарри не идет за ним.

Том с головой погружается в изучение книг, найденных в Тайной комнате. Они написаны в основном на парселтанге и содержат сведения о темной магии. Чтение увлекает его. С Гарри они не разговаривают, и тот лишь украдкой бросает на него взгляды, когда думает, что Том этого не видит. На самом деле, Тома все устраивает. Гарри все равно бы его не понял.

Впрочем, он идет посмотреть на первое задание. Не имеет значения то, что они с Гарри больше не дружат, ведь Гарри сражается с драконом, и Тому любопытно посмотреть, как Гарри справляется с ним без его, Тома, заклятия.

После окончания первого задания Тома буквально распирает от гнева, так что он отправляется на противостояние с пуффендуйцем, загоняя того в угол пустого коридора:

— Из всех возможных вариантов борьбы с драконом ты решил призвать метлу? — выпаливает он.

Гарри смотрит на него с приоткрытым ртом и широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем прищуривается:

— Теперь ты опять со мной разговариваешь, — практически рычит он. Тому преграждает Гарри путь к отступлению:

— Это ты не хотел со мной разговаривать, — отмечает он, и Гарри раздраженно всплескивает руками:

— Потому что ты практикуешь темную магию, Том! Темную магию не просто так объявили вне закона!

— Но это единственное, что может спасти тебя от Гриндевальда.

Гарри смотрит на него долгим взглядом:

— Не смей сваливать ответственность на меня, Том. Ты делаешь это исключительно ради самого себя. Ты понимаешь, что делает с тобой темная магия? Она развращает душу!

— Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка, — начинает он, но Гарри его перебивает:

— Я прожил всю жизнь, зная, что мне однажды придется сразить Темного Лорда, человека, который превозносит Темную магию. По-твоему, он — не злодей? Существует пророчество о том, что мне суждено победить его. А ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я применил темную магию? Меня просто выбешивает тот факт, что ты предлагаешь мне подобное, — рычит Гарри, ноздри его гневно раздуваются. Том впервые в жизни теряет дар речи, глядя в пылающие злостью зеленые глаза.

— Почему? — Том, наконец, выходит из ступора после долгого молчания. Гарри прищуривается, гнев его, похоже, утихает. — Почему ты так сильно беспокоишься обо мне?

— Потому что, — тут же говорит Гарри, — Ты не какой-то там скользкий слизеринец, Том. Ты не такой, как тот мерзавец Малфой. Ты та еще язва, но… ты не злой. Не такой, как Гриндевальд. Ты мой друг, Том. Мой лучший друг. Для меня не имеет значения, если ты будешь просто Томом, — продолжает Гарри, его голос смягчается, — Тебе не нужно ничего мне доказывать.

— Я практикую темную магию не для того, чтобы что-то доказать, — говорит Том, — А для того, чтобы защитить тебя!

— А кто сказал, что мне нужна защита? — парирует Гарри, в его глазах появляется дикий блеск. — Это ты практикуешь магию, которая может нанести тебе непоправимый вред! Ты думаешь, я этого хочу?

Глядя на Гарри, Том вновь теряет дар речи. Он уже собирается, запинаясь, принести извинения, как поблизости неожиданно раздаются шаги, и появляется Стебль. Когда она понимает, что стала свидетелем ссоры, ее глаза расширяются:

— Эм, — начинает она нерешительно, но Гарри ее прерывает:

— Просто подумай об этом, хорошо? — говорит Гарри нежным голосом — злость его испарилась без следа, — Знай, что если что-то пойдет не так, я рядом, — говорит он фразу, предназначенную для него одного, а затем уходит, хватая Стебль за руку. Волшебница бросает на Тома обеспокоенные взгляды через плечо, но Гарри крепко держит ее и уходит прочь, не сбавляя темпа.

После того, как они оба исчезают из его поля зрения, Том глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоить взбушевавшиеся эмоции. Он привык к тому, что Гарри подвергает сомнению все известные ему факты, но то, как Гарри эмоционально реагирует на его увлечение Темной магией, заставляет его задуматься. Том по-прежнему считает, что у Гарри сформировалось предвзятое мнение по данному вопросу, но он должен провести дальнейшие исследования, чтобы знать наверняка. И его ранит тот факт, что он причинил Гарри столько боли.

Он так увлекается практикой темномагических заклинаний под сводами Тайной комнаты, что пропускает мимо ушей объявление о Святочном бале, однако все равно узнает об этом, когда одна из чистокровных девушек практически в приказной форме требует сопровождать ее на праздник. Он не видит причин для отказа. Том узнает, что Гарри пригласил Стебль, и проводит три недели в преддверии бала, изнывая от жгучей ревности. Он всегда думал, что, учитывая их близкие отношения, из них получилась отличная пара (разумом он отказывается признать, что Гарри, Стебль и он, Том, когда-то были довольно устрашающим трио), поэтому факт того, что Гарри пригласил Стебль, порядком раздражает его.

Памятуя о том, как прошла последняя встреча с Гарри, Том больше не вступает с ним в противостояние, а лишь сидит и изнывает от беспокойства, что в конечном итоге даже Малфою становится тяжело в его обществе. Поэтому он все чаще прячется в Тайной комнате, изучая и испытывая на практике тонны различных заклинаний, что в итоге эти знания вытесняют в его голове все остальное. На занятиях ему довольно легко дается материал, а после того, как Малфой объявил, что Том — потомок Слизерина, слизеринцы стали уважать его, однако он чувствует себя… каким-то пустым. Он всегда жаждал уважения со стороны сверстников, но теперь, получив его, он понимает, что их уважение — ничто по сравнению с тем, что он чувствует к Гарри. Он заполняет эту пустоту все большим количеством темномагических проклятий, и его увлечение постепенно перерастает в одержимость: становится все сложнее удерживать себя от применения темной магии на занятиях. Том поражается, с каких это пор рука стала дрожать от напряжения, когда он просто держит палочку. Он понимает, что что-то не так, но не может обратиться к медсестре за помощью, и определенно не доверяет ни одному из слизеринцев настолько, чтобы рассказать им о своем отвратительном самочувствии. Поэтому он держит все в себе и продолжает заниматься обычными делами, полагая, что перед улучшением всегда становится хуже.

Как он и думал, на Святочном балу оказывается ужасно скучно; разнообразие вносят лишь озадаченные взгляды Гарри, который Том получает в ответ на свои, застывшие. Впрочем, удивление Гарри длится недолго, и вот он вновь кружится в танце со Стебль и смотрит на нее с большой симпатией. Том улыбается, но в глубине души злится на себя, потому что он скучает по Гарри, но в данный момент просто не знает, что делать с собой и с этим открытием. Теперь, когда в его жизни остались только темная магия и слизеринцы, которые, не колеблясь, при первой же возможности нанесут ему удар в спину, она стала такой невыносимо пустой.

После окончания праздника он выходит на улицу подышать свежим воздухом. Его партнерша отправилась к себе уже часом ранее. Он лишь слегка удивлен, когда Гарри выходит следом за ним. Он еще прекраснее, чем привык его видеть Том: после долгой разлуки зеленые глаза сверкают в лунном свете еще более завораживающе. Том пристально смотрит на него, нахмурившись, и Гарри в испуге замирает.

— Гарри, — зовет он. Гарри выходит из ступора и подходит еще ближе:

— Том, ты ужасно выглядишь, — говорит Гарри.

Том вздрагивает от этих слов, и Гарри отступает назад, широко раскрыв глаза:

— Нет, ты отлично выглядишь в своей парадной мантии, просто у тебя под глазами темные круги, и даже сейчас ты неестественно бледен. Это ненормально.

— И с чего тебя это волнует, — огрызается он, прямо как раньше, и Гарри раздраженно вздыхает:

— Возможно, до тебя не дошло с первого раза, — говорит Гарри, — но я забочусь о твоей чертовой заднице, даже если ты не облегчаешь задачу.

— У меня все хорошо, — говорит он, — Не о чем беспокоиться.

— Не о чем? — повторяет Гарри, его голос становится на октаву выше. — Том, если ты не перестанешь практиковать сам-знаешь-что, мне придется кому-нибудь рассказать.

— Ты не посмеешь, — шипит он, прищурившись. Гарри не отступает и демонстративно качает головой, смело встречаясь взглядом с Томом:

— Ты убьешь себя, Том. А я никогда этого не допущу.

Разум застилает туман. Гарри, с которым он не разговаривал месяцами, сейчас стоит перед ним, а он не способен совладать с приступом сильного гнева. Он и не осознает, что резкие скачки настроения подобные этим далеки от нормы.

— И что, если так? — спрашивает он тихо. — Я и не должен ничего для тебя значить, — продолжает он, — Ты ясно дал это понять, сделав выбор в пользу Стебль и Турнира.

— Ты даже меня не слушаешь, — говорит Гарри.

— Это ты не слушаешь меня, — парирует он. Гарри издает странный звук, что-то среднее между стоном и пыхтением, и делает шаг вперед:

— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри, — Тогда позволь мне предельно ясно объяснить причину своего беспокойства, — и тут он целует Тома, правой рукой осторожно наклоняя его голову под правильным углом. Том ошарашен, что на секунду, кажущуюся вечностью, застывает. Он сдается, наслаждаясь ощущением губ Гарри на своих, и не отталкивает его от себя, пока тот сам не отстраняется.

— Гарри… — выдыхает Том. Гарри пытается поцеловать его снова, но Том отталкивает его. Хотя он ужасно рад тому, что Гарри отвечает на его чувства, но ему не хотелось, чтобы все случилось таким образом. — Ты не можешь остановить меня подобным способом.

— Думаешь, что я пытаюсь тебя остановить? — спрашивает Гарри, бросая на него взгляд исподлобья. Глаза наполняются слезами, и он поспешно закрывает их. Очевидно, что слова Тома ранят его, — Думаешь, что я использую чувства, которые испытываю к тебе уже черт знает сколько времени, чтобы манипулировать тобой?

— Это часть меня, — говорит Том, и Гарри открывает глаза, сверля Тома разочарованным взглядом, — Ты не поймешь, пока не попробуешь сам.

— Ладно, — грубо обрывает его Гарри, — Иди и практикуйся в своей темной магии. Теперь-то я вижу, что зря старался.

Он убегает прежде, чем Том успевает его окликнуть, и единственное, что останавливает Тома от погони за ним, — это тихий всхлип, который он слышит до того, как Гарри полностью исчезает из виду.

Последующие две недели он задается вопросом, действительно ли практика темной магии того стоит. Хотя это и глупо, но у Тома есть гордость, которая не позволяет ему извиниться перед Гарри. Гарри даже не смотрит на него, и Том начинает осознавать, что темная магия действительно может иметь вредоносный эффект: перепады настроения становятся только хуже, светлые заклинания даются все тяжелее. Теперь он до смешного легко выходит из себя, и единственная причина, по которой он не прекращает практиковать темную магию, зиждется на страхе, что он и так разрушил их с Гарри отношения. Остановиться сейчас значило признать, что он был неправ с самого начала, а Тому не хочется признавать, что, возможно, была причина, по которой Темную магию так презирали.

— Интригующе, — говорит профессор Дамблдор, когда на утро перед Вторым заданием Тома вызывают в кабинет директора. Он обеспокоенно смотрит на Дамблдора, гадая, не вызвали ли его по делу о злоупотреблении Темной магией.

Но Дамблдор улыбается ему. Он точно не стал бы улыбаться, если Тома бы действительно поймали. Впрочем, ему немного страшно, потому что Дамблдор всегда относился к нему с подозрением, но тот, похоже, не замечает его опасения.

— Приятно осознавать, что вы все это время присматривали за Гарри, — говорит профессор. — Вы должны гордиться тем, что Гарри считает вас самым дорогим своим другом.

Том розовеет, хотя этого ни разу не случалось в его жизни, и всем своим существом чувствует заинтересованный взгляд директора Диппета. Не успевает он возразить и вернуть самообладание, как без сознания падает в руки Дамблдора.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, ему холодно, он весь мокрый и не знает, где находится, но Гарри одной рукой обнимает его за талию, даря чувство безопасности. Он намеренно старается не смотреть на Тома, а Том рассматривает профиль Гарри, прежде чем обратить взгляд на ликующую толпу вокруг них.

— Ты спас меня, — говорит он, собирая все подсказки воедино и делая вывод, что вторым заданием Турнира было спасти его. Теперь Гарри вынужден повернуться к нему, его щеки розовеют от напряжения.

— Ну, — говорит Гарри, — Я ведь не мог оставить тебя там, не так ли?

— Тебе меня не одурачить, — говорит он, — Я знаю, о чем говорилось в загадке.

Он закатывает глаза, когда Гарри невольно кривит губы при слове «загадка”[1], и продолжает говорить чуть громче шепота. Он ничего не может с этим поделать: в данный момент сердце разрывается от осознания, что Гарри все еще считает его самым важным человеком в школе, полной обожателей. Он не собирается признаваться ему в любви здесь, в бурлящей воде, в окружении толпы людей. Все-таки репутацию нужно поддерживать, хотя его явно опьяняет тот факт, что пуффендуец все еще удерживает его на волнах.

— Я перестану практиковать темную магию, — говорит он, потому что в любом случае такого признания будет достаточно. Гарри перестает избегать его взгляда и смотрит прямо ему в лицо, широко раскрыв глаза.

— И я хочу поцеловать тебя, — говорит он, пока его не обуял страх. Том далеко не романтик, но он причинил Гарри столько боли, что хотел бы исправить ситуацию, — Потому что больше всего на свете я жалею о том, что не поцеловал тебя тем вечером.

При этих словах взгляд Гарри смягчается, но, прежде чем Том успевает что-либо сделать, их поднимают из воды на платформу. Гарри, по-видимому, одолевают сомнения, и, хотя Тома, облаченного в мокрую одежду, по-прежнему сотрясает сильная дрожь от соприкосновения с прохладным воздухом, он придвигается вперед и прижимается к губам Гарри.

В толпе на несколько секунд воцаряется мертвая тишина, прежде чем он слышит крик Стебль:

— Наконец-то!

Гарри смеется в поцелуй, прежде чем отстраниться и показать Стебль грубый жест.

***

Том перестает практиковать темную магию. С негативными последствиями этого решения легко справиться, потому что Гарри всегда рядом с ним, крепко держит за руку и следит за тем, чтобы Том не спускался в Тайную комнату. Учитывая тот факт, что они с разных факультетов, их отношения воспринимаются публикой довольно неплохо. Когда он спрашивает Малфоя, не подорвал ли он свою репутацию у слизеринцев, продемонстрировав отвратительно пуффендуйское поведение в конце Второго задания, Малфой смотрит на него с явным удивлением:

— Да вся школа и так знала о том, что у вас есть друг к другу чувства еще со второго курса, — говорит он, — И их открытая демонстрация ничего не меняет.

Его пугает очевидность собственных чувств и собственная непонятливость, но Малфой лишь похлопывает его по спине и просит Тома помощи в подготовке к зельям.

Он задается вопросом, следует ли ему испытывать обиду от того, что люди стали относиться к нему без должного почтения. До понимания сути своих чувств к Гарри он наверняка бы ощутил недовольство от того, что Малфой подшучивает над ним, теперь же он воспринимает данный жест как проявление дружелюбия. Он размышляет над этим все то время, что они проводят в библиотеке.

Том чувствует себя неловко, поэтому решает не показывать Гарри Тайную комнату, а вместо этого начинает тренировать его в заброшенном классе. Хотя они — одногодки, Том с первого курса изучал материал заранее, поэтому он обучает Гарри самым эффективным защитным заклинаниям, которые знает. Дамблдор намекнул им, что последнее задание будет представлять из себя полосу препятствий, поэтому Гарри не возражает против жесткого режима тренировок.

Однажды он рассказывает Гарри о своем происхождении. Гарри щурится, прежде чем тихо пробормотать:

— Том Слизерин… Звучит неплохо.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать, узнав, что я — наследник одного из основателей Хогвартса?

Гарри смеется:

— Ну прости! Я всегда воспринимал тебя таким, какой ты есть, дружил с тобой, потому что ты — это ты, и факт твоего происхождения от самого Слизерина ничего для меня не меняет. Хотя мы можем поехать в Гринготтс летом, если ты желаешь заявить о своем праве на наследование.

На последнем задании Турнира Гарри уделывает конкурентов. Благодаря наставлениям Дамблдора и Тома, Гарри отлично справляется с магическими существами и легко обходит своих противников. Том чувствует прилив самодовольства, когда после победы его любимый крепко обнимает его перед публикой. Том даже и не сомневался, что Гарри выиграет.

На лето Том едет к Гарри домой. Удивительно, но Поттеры спокойно воспринимают изменившийся статус их отношений. Однажды мать Гарри отводит его в сторонку и начинает шутить по поводу их зарождающихся отношений, по секрету рассказав, что Гарри мечтал быть с ним уже много лет.

Том продолжает обучать Гарри. Когда Дамблдор приходит давать Гарри уроки, он разрешает присутствовать на них и Тому. Том подозревает, что Дамблдор стал симпатизировать ему гораздо больше после того, как он стал встречаться с Гарри. В середине лета Поттеры отводят его в Гринготтс, где он заявляет права на наследство Слизерина.

Остаток лета и шестой курс проходят в том же духе. Они полностью сосредотачиваются на том, чтобы подготовить Гарри к дуэли с Темным Лордом. Гриндевальд занимается международными вопросами, поэтому Хогвартс пока не входит в число его приоритетных задач. Таким образом, у них оказывается достаточно времени, чтобы найти способ повергнуть его. Им повезло, что пророчество держалось в секрете от Темного Лорда, иначе, Том уверен, Гарри уже подвергся бы нападению.

На шестом году обучения Том налаживает отношения со слизеринцами, надеясь, что сможет привлечь их к борьбе с Гриндевальдом. И он успешно с этим справляется: его дружба с Малфоем неуклонно крепнет еще с четвертого курса, после заявления прав наследования на фамилию Слизерин он до смешного легко оказывается у слизеринцев на хорошем счету. Они начинают внимать каждому его слову, словно строкам из Священного писания, что само по себе довольно жутко, но Том мирится с этим обстоятельством, потому что таким образом он добивается нужных результатов.

На седьмом году обучения Дамблдор просит их присесть и делится своими подозрениями о том, что Гриндевальд владеет Старшей Палочкой. Поначалу Том насмехается и не воспринимает слова Дамблдора всерьез, — всем известно, что Дары Смерти — просто сказка из детской книги, но когда Гарри показывает ему мантию-невидимку, его интерес возрастает. Они находят второй Дар Смерти у родственников Тома, и тот благодарен, что Гарри отправился на противостояние с Морфином Гонтом вместе с ним. Одно дело — подозревать, что отец Тома не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, а другое — знать наверняка. Они не навещают его, но Гарри сладкими речами уговаривает Морфина продать им кольцо. Когда они возвращаются назад в Хогвартс, Том замкнут и молчалив. Гарри помогает ему справиться с этим, и в конечном итоге у них есть и Камень, и Мантия.

События достигают апогея перед их Выпускным. Гриндевальд, опьяненный своими недавними успехами, прибывает в Хогвартс подразнить Дамблдора, полагая, что он — единственное препятствие на пути к покорению Британии. Когда Гарри понимает, кто явился в школу, его бросает в дрожь. Том берет его за руку, и Гарри собирает все свое мужество и посылает возлюбленному нерешительную улыбку.

Они готовились к этой встрече, и, хотя два Дара Смерти должны быть в состоянии побороть один, все равно риск был, потому что из трех Даров палочка — самый могущественный.

Гриндевальд не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто такой Гарри. Он косо поглядывает на Поттера, абсолютно недоумевая, почему Гарри хочет сразиться с ним. Гарри все еще трясет, и Том понимает, что не сможет просто сидеть и смотреть, как Гарри сражается с Гриндевальдом. Пророчество гласило, что именно Гарри победит Гриндевальда, но к черту все эти пророчества. В любом случае, Том никогда не верил в них.

Поэтому он, к негодованию Дамблдора, толкает Гарри себе за спину и поднимает свою палочку против Гриндевальда.

Темный Лорд выглядит удивленным и раздраженным одновременно. Очевидно, что он пришел сразиться лицом к лицу с Дамблдором и не очень представляет, что делать с двумя школьниками.

— У Альбуса теперь кишка тонка, чтобы самостоятельно сражаться, и он послал двух своих учеников? — насмехается Темный Лорд.

Они не отстаивают репутацию Дамблдора, потому что для них двоих совершенно очевидно, что Дамблдор — трус, но Том не любит, когда его недооценивают. Конечно, у Гриндевальда за плечами многолетний опыт, но Том знает все тонкости темной магии и цену, которую приходится заплатить за ее использование. Кроме того, он прикроет Гарри. Они не могут проиграть человеку, который полагается на Старшую палочку.

Гриндевальд не ожидает атаки со стороны Тома и вынужден стремительно выставить щит. Темный Лорд хмурится и посылает в них противный сглаз, и Том поспешно отступает.

Поле битвы искрит от бесчисленных вспышек заклинаний. Благодаря долгим часам совместных тренировок они смогли тщательно изучить стиль борьбы друг друга: Гарри предпочитает защитную магию, в то время как Том любит вплетать в проклятия противника собственные наступательные заклинания. Они с превосходной слаженностью действуют вместе: благодаря комбинации щитовых чар и атакующих заклинаний Тома Гарри отходит назад, и Гриндевальд сосредотачивает свое внимание исключительно на Томе.

— Почему бы вам двоим не присоединиться ко мне? — спрашивает Гриндевальд, когда они переводят дыхание. Его палочка указывает на Тома. — Как ты можешь поддерживать человека, который бросил вас умирать?

— Я сражаюсь не за него, — говорит Том.

Гриндевальд хмурится:

— Тогда зачем ты сражаешься на дуэли, в которой тебе никогда не выйти победителем?

— Ради Гарри, — говорит он, подготавливаясь к следующему заклинанию. Гриндевальд усмехается:

— Любовь ничего не стоит, — говорит он, — Она лишь утянет тебя назад, — продолжает он и без предупреждения бросает в сторону Тома очередной сглаз.

Том не уверен, как долго они уже сражаются или как так получилось, что шум, издаваемый учащимися Хогвартса, отходит на второй план: Гарри и Гриндевальд завладели его безраздельным вниманием. Хотя он утомлен, он начинает кое-что замечать, как, например, тот факт, что Темная магия Гриндевальда подавляет их. Темная магия имеет более выраженный атакующий характер, и именно этот факт укрепляет его решимость.

Его не волнует, что за подобные действия его загребут в Азкабан, потому что Гарри будет жив, а Гриндевальд мертв. Поэтому он глубоко вздыхает и поднимает свою палочку, чтобы произнести первое Непростительное заклинание, которое он освоил годы назад.

Но он не может этого сделать. Он отлично помнит необходимые движения палочкой и слова заклинания: они живы в его памяти все эти годы, но, тем не менее, в нем больше нет той ненависти, необходимой для правильного выполнения заклинания. Она исчезла благодаря Гарри, и, даже если это поможет положить конец битве, он просто не сможет вернуться к использованию Темной магии. Он отказался от этого.

Впрочем, Гриндевальд не испытывает схожих затруднений: он поднимает свою палочку, — дерзкая ухмылка перечеркивает его лицо, — и посылает в Тома ужасающий зеленый луч проклятия.

Все происходит слишком стремительно. Раз он не успеет уклониться, то, по крайней мере, сможет умереть, глядя на Гарри. Глаза Гарри распахнуты в испуге, и Том знает, что у него есть только секунда, чтобы сказать Гарри «Я люблю тебя» (потому что они до сих пор не говорили друг другу этих слов, хотя Том и думал об этом еще с четвертого курса).

Из горла Гарри вырывается утробный крик совершенного отчаяния. Из семикурсника выплескивается чистая магия, и перед Томом вырастает волшебная стена. Том в состоянии полнейшего шока наблюдает за тем, как луч Авады Кедавры совершает немыслимое — отскакивает от светлой магии Гарри, легко прорывается сквозь щит Гриндевальда, ударяя того прямо в грудь.

Буквально через секунду Гарри подбегает к нему, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на изломанное тело Гриндевальда. Его щеки мокрые от слез, а руки обвиваются вокруг Тома, словно пытаясь найти подтверждение тому, что тот жив.

— Он собирался тебя убить, — шепчет Гарри. Его тело сотрясается от эмоций, и сердце Тома переполняется любовью к его маленькому возлюбленному:

— Но он этого не сделал, — говорит он, — Потому что ты спас меня. Только подумать, с помощью магического выброса!

Гарри хмурится, обращая на Тома обвиняющий взгляд:

— Потому что ты не двигался. Тоже мне, нашел время!

— Я не… я не успевал, Гарри!

Гарри разражается восторженным смехом: слезы забыты, он хихикает, утыкаясь в колени своего возлюбленного:

— Итак, — говорит Гарри, успокоившись, — Ты меня любишь, да?

— Разве это стало сюрпризом? — уклоняется он от ответа, хотя его щеки наверняка окрасились румянцем смущения. Гарри мурлыкает:

— Нет, — говорит Гарри, — Потому что я тоже тебя люблю. Затем они _наконец_ целуются.

Дни после победы тянутся, мягко говоря, долгой и изнурительной чередой. Последователи Гриндевальда бросаются врассыпную после поражения их лидера, а репортеры отказываются оставлять их с Гарри в покое. Дамблдор раздувается от самодовольства, потому что благодаря Гарри он победил Темного Лорда и доказал истинность пророчества. Теперь, когда оно исполнилось, профессор без колебаний рассказывает все публике. Данный факт выводит Тома из себя, но он лишь скрипит зубами и терпит, ведь если он устроит сцену, то пытка под названием средства массовой информации продлится еще на неопределенный срок.

Так, СМИ затесались к ним в друзья. Пока пуффендуйцы поздравляют Гарри, слизеринцы демонстрируют свою гордость за Тома своеобразным способом. (Он получает свой адрес много подколов на тему того, что «Том — пуффендуец, рожденный змеей», но сам Том, как и все остальные, знает, что на самом деле он по-прежнему в большей степени слизеринец, чем многие из них).

Когда вся шумиха, наконец, улеглась, Том вместе с Гарри прячется ото всех и утыкается носом в черные завитки волос на голове возлюбленного. Они обнимаются в одной из изолированных ниш, найденных давным-давно.

— Значит, все кончено, — говорит Том. Гарри облегченно вздыхает, счастливо кивая, и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Тома.

— Да, — говорит Гарри, — Все кончено.

И когда Гарри целует его, Том думает, что он проделал долгий путь от маленького мальчика, который думал, что пуффендуйцы и слизеринцы не могут поладить друг с другом.

**Эпилог**

— Именно поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы ты приходил ко мне на занятия, — говорит Том.

Гарри ухмыляется, непринужденно стаскивая с себя обмундирование для квиддича.

— Но они так обрадовались, любимый! Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы они были счастливы?

— Счастье, — говорит Том, — которое перерастет в безумие. Ведьмы в моем классе…

Гарри, ухмыляясь, подходит к Тому. Он отбрасывает остатки обмундирования в сторону и остается в простой рубашке и брюках, демонстрируя гибкое, спортивное, загорелое тело, закаленное долгими часами квиддичных тренировок. Он обнимает Тома за талию, кладет подбородок ему на грудь и невинно глядит на него своими зелеными глазами.

— Даже не начинай, — говорит Том, — Со мной игра в невинного пуффендуйца не прокатит.

— Но я ведь просто пуффендуец, Том, — отмечает Гарри, — Это ты у нас злобный слизеринец.

— Улавливаю ход твоих мыслей, — миролюбиво соглашается Том. — Ты намекаешь, что слизеринцы славятся своей амбициозностью, а пуффендуйцы — добротой. И все же люди не понимают, какими манипуляторами могут быть маленькие пуффы.

— Эй, — немного обиженно говорит Гарри. Хриплый смех Тома наполняет кабинет директора.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что нет?

— Я не заставлял тебя ничего делать, придурок, — говорит Гарри, — И вообще, я не маленький! — Том недоверчиво фыркает.

— Все верно, — говорит Том, — Как и то, что ты не заставлял меня влюбляться в тебя.

— Ты сделал все сам, — спорит Гарри, его щеки горят, а Том улыбается и продолжает сухим тоном:

— Как и то, что ты не просил меня помочь тебе победить Темного Лорда, которого тебе, согласно пророчеству, суждено было сразить.

— Опять же, — говорит Гарри невозмутимо, — все это ты.

— Как и то… — продолжает Том, — что ты практически насильно заставил меня баллотироваться на пост министра.

— Опять же, это все ты! — возмущенно говорит Гарри.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу устоять перед искушением, когда ты так одет, — ухмыляется Том. Он на мгновение замолкает, хватка на бедрах Гарри усиливается. Гарри удивленно вскрикивает, когда Том кладет руки ему на задницу. Том ухмыляется:

— Это практически насилие с твоей стороны, любимый: прийти ко мне в подобном одеянии и выдать часовую лекцию о том, что я всегда мечтал баллотироваться в министры…

Гарри вздыхает:

— Понимаешь, это все Помона придумала. И вообще, не тебе такое говорить! Это ты у нас оброс обширной сетью связей со слизеринцами, которые тебе не терпится использовать. Клянусь, некоторые из твоих «друзей» пугают меня до чертиков! На днях Лукреция поклонилась мне и назвала «супругом своего Лорда».

Том невольно фыркает и проводит рукой вверх и вниз по спине Гарри, чтобы успокоить взволнованного волшебника:

— Да, у нее не все дома.

— Как и у большинства твоих друзей, — говорит Гарри, улыбаясь. — Может быть, именно поэтому они так хорошо ладят с тобой.

— И, — тянет Том, — Как это характеризует тебя?

Гарри замолкает, и Том смеется, целуя возлюбленного в лоб.

— Все в порядке, любимый, — говорит Том, — Я знал, что у тебя не все в порядке с головой еще с тех пор, как ты подсел ко мне за стол в библиотеке. Только ты мог попытался подружиться со слизеринцем в первый же вечер в Хогвартсе.

— Эй, — обиженно говорит Гарри, и Том улыбается:

— И ведь сработало, не так ли? — говорит Том. — Все потому, что пуффендуйцы не такие уж невинные овечки, какими их представляют.

— Нет, — легко соглашается Гарри, — Невинностью определенно здесь и не пахнет, — говорит он хриплым голосом на октаву ниже. Затем он встает на носочки, чтобы запечатлеть на губах Тома долгий поцелуй. Том открывает рот и тут же тает в его руках, позволяя своему маленькому любовнику терзать его.

Гарри отстраняется и смотрит на Тома несколько остекленевшим взглядом. Том с улыбкой наклоняется, чтобы легонько поцеловать возлюбленного в нос.

— И мне это нравится, — честно говорит он, наблюдая, как щеки Гарри розовеют. — В конце концов, возможно, именно благодаря дружбе с пуффендуйцами я не стал Темным Лордом.

— Пуффендуйская дружба, — насмешливо повторяет Гарри, уголки его губ подрагивают, — Такое понятие вообще существует, Том?

— Конечно, — говорит он, — Ты открыл для меня его значение.

Гарри смеется:

— Ладно, — признает он, — Тогда я добавлю это себе в копилку достижений. Итак, мистер Темный Лорд, вы собираетесь наконец отвести меня в постель?

— Шалунишка, — с любовью говорит Том и аппарирует их прямо в спальню.


End file.
